Once More, With Feeling
by YaoiFangirlOfDoom
Summary: He promised that he'd find him. And he did, through the lifetimes, he found him. But not anymore. Newly named Axel swears that he will give up search for his beloved Rokusasu. However, the goddess has a different plan. Reborn!Roxas x Immortal!Axel.


YFOD: Omigod, this is the fourth story I've started. I'm sorry, but the plot bunnies just keep coming… I won't neglect my other stories, though, I promise.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_Prologue_

_Japan, 1523_

"_ROKUSASU!" The scream of Akuseru rung through the heavy, bloody atmosphere long after Akuseru's voice ran out. He sliced with his chakrams, delirious with the thought of his servant and lover being hurt. He slashed his way through a flood of warriors, stopping at the small wiry body of his beautiful Rokusasu. He fell to his knees, uncaring of the blood and grime that collected on his black fighting coat, and he reached out with shaking hands. He lowered his head. Rokusasu's hands reached up, yearning the touch of his master._

"_M-Master…" Roku's eyes were filmy and unfocused, but he could feel the presence of his loved one. Aku stroked his cheek with a calloused hand._

"_Shhh, Roku. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright." Aku's emerald eyes dripped with a salty liquid and he tightened his hold on his beloved's hand. _

"_Master…" A crimson liquid dripped out of Roku's mouth. Aku wiped it away, hands travelling southwards to touch the long blade that was encircled by Roku's flesh._

"_Roku." He replied, gentle stroking continuing on Roku's pale, bloodstained cheek._

"_Master… I can feel it… I will… die tonight… the… Goddess… calls." Roku spoke in a weak, broken voice._

"_No! No, you mustn't leave me! I forbid it of you, Rokusasu!" He was desperate, clutching at his beloved's coat._

"_The Goddess… she promises… I will… I will… meet you in… in the next life, Master. I give you… my oath…" Roku's voice was growing steadily weaker, his eyes fluttering shut. Aku's jaw clenched, his eyes overflowing with tears._

"_Rokusasu…" He cradled the dying boy gently, rocking him back and forth slowly._

"_The next life… wait for me… Master…" Roku searched Aku's eyes with his heavy ones._

"_How? My love, I am no Old Soul. This life is the only I have. So you mustn't go. You mustn't."_

"_You'll find a way. No one is quite like you. I know I must see you again. I must love you again."_

_Aku could only nod in response._

_Roku smiled a small smile, before he closed cerulean eyes, letting out one last breath._

_Aku went rigid. His arms tightened around his lover's quickly cooling body._

_These warriors would pay._

_The night was a bloodbath._

_oOo_

_Aku stared the dark-haired witch dead in the eye._

"_I need your spell for immortality." He was deadly serious, and the witch wasted no time, smirking while speaking._

"_You know of my price." The witch knew that no mortal could pay her price._

_Aku slapped down a shining crimson pearl._

"_Here is your payment." He spat out. "Give me what I have come for." _

_The witch dropped her smoking pipe, reaching a hand for the red pearl. Aku swiped the pearl, palming the large sphere in a set of slender fingers. The witch glared up at the crimson-headed man, before turning and searching her shelves._

"_Here." She practically flung the old scroll at him. He caught the parchment. The witch held out an expectant hand. "My payment." Aku nearly threw the jewel at her, but she cradled it with great care, smoothing her fingers over the precious gem. Her breath quickened and she allowed a wide smile spread across her face._

"_A pleasure doing business with you, Akuseru." She drawled, picking up her pipe once more._

"_Likewise." He gave her a curt nod, which she returned._

_And one day later, he had immortality._

_All it had cost him was his heart._

_England, 1654_

_A bustling crowd of people shoved past Akuseru—no, Arthur, sometimes staring at his bright array of crimson hair, but he paid them no mind._

_Immortality gave you a different look into the world._

_No. Today, he would not think of the price he had paid._

_Today, he would see him again._

_His Rokusasu._

_At the train station, he sat and waited until the train arrived. He had waited nearly a hundred years for him. He didn't mind waiting for a couple more hours._

_He waited._

_And waited._

_His breath caught in his throat._

_Was he not coming?_

_Was he too late for his Rokusasu?_

_After a hundred years, was he too late?_

"_Sir? Are you alright?" A vaguely familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned; ready to lash out at the one who had spoken._

_His eyes widened._

"_Sir?" The blond boy waved a hand at him_

"_Rokusasu…" He breathed out._

"_Um, no. My name is Reynald. Can I help you with something?" The boy, whose name was Reynald here, tipped his head to the side._

_The same way Rokusasu used to._

_Arthur grinned, falling into his role easily, a skill that came with years of practice._

"_Actually, yes. May I buy you a drink?"_

_Reynald had died from unknown murder ten years later._

_France, 1798_

_Alain lifted his head, casting a charming smile at the giggling young women who almost swooned._

"_Excuse me; can you point me to the Florish Florists?" He ran his fingers through his shocking hair for added effect._

"_R-Right there!" One, a pretty little blonde, pointed at a cozy-looking flower shop. He flashed a small smile._

"_Thank you." His voice was smooth, calm, concealing the glee and excitement at the prospect of his beautiful lover._

"_N-No problem." The girls practically swooned as Alain opened the door to the flower shop._

"_Hello?" His voice was hesitant now; unsure. But he soon felt confidence running through his veins. He had gone through two lifetimes with Rokusasu. He could go through another._

"_Yes?" A soft, lilting voice that Alain recognized asked him, setting down a box of flowers and wiping his hands off on an apron. "May I help you?" _

"_Yes, I would like to know when you get off of work." Alain smiled charmingly; not wasting any time in entrancing the young man. "What's your name?"_

_The boy blushed. Just like Rokusasu._

"_My name is Roy." The boy smiled, already at ease with the kind stranger._

_Roy died from yellow fever two years later._

_China, 1876_

_Here, his name is Ah Huo. He is a mystery man, taking what he needs and not taking a wife. It is a strange prospect for all citizens._

_He waits for him. He does not know what his name is, but he waits for him again._

_After three lifetimes, Ah Huo still does not tire of Rokusasu's love, nor does he ever stop yearning for the blonde._

_Of course, he had had many other relationships, affairs._

_But none even held close to his Roku._

_And only a few have left a lasting impression._

_He remembers one, from long ago, named Vanitas. He remembers one named Sora. He remembers a girl, Larxene. He remembers another, Demyx. But his love is reserved for Rokusasu, and Rokusasu only._

_But he has certainly felt a burst of affection for the others. A flash of contentment._

_But without his Rokusasu, his Reynald, his Roy, he feels incomplete._

_But he knows today, he will find him._

_He just does not know where._

_So today, he ventures out, to find him._

_The townspeople stare. They whisper, unsure of the flaming redheaded man. A couple of the young women try to catch his attention, but they all fail. Today is for Roku._

_And so, Ah Huo wanders the streets. He searches for his Roku, wondering what name he bears here._

_He finds him, but in an unexpected way._

_Ah Huo was ready to go home, to give up his search for a night. After all, he has waited so long already._

_But as he walks home, he stumbles across a boy, passed out, lying in a park. _

_He picks the boy up, and he takes him home, and cleans him._

_And feels his breath stop, because he cannot fathom it, but he has found him. The Goddess has sent his beloved to him again._

_And the boy wakes. Ah Huo smiles gently._

"_My name is Ah Huo. Who are you?" He is so calming, so soothing, that the boy has to feel at ease._

"_My name is Ru Quon. Who are you?"_

"_I will take care of you, Ru Quon. No need to worry." And his beautiful blond does not._

_Ru Quon died six years later, from an incurable illness._

_Germany, 1966_

_Adol smiled._

_He knew today was the day, just as he had years ago, in China._

_Today, he would find Rokusasu._

_The tall redheaded man felt his spirits lift. Once more, he would find the one he loved._

_And that he did._

Rab Strife

1946-1965

Good son, great friend

R.I.P.

_Adol felt a terrible bubble of despair, of anger, of sadness, rise in his throat. He swallowed hard._

_He missed him._

_He missed his Rokusasu—No, his Rab. _

"_No. No." Deep inside, he knew that it was not a problem. He would find him again, no problem._

_But perhaps that was a sign. He had taken so much of his Rokusasu's life. He did not deserve Rokusasu._

_So, that day, he made a vow. He would not search for him again._

_He would quit his eternal search for Rokusasu._

_And perhaps, deep down, he knew this was the wrong answer._

_But he did not care._

_He would move on._

_That day, he changed his name, again._

_For the last time._

_He was Axel. _

_He was Axel._

YFOD: I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. I like this chapter. Anyway, I'll update when I feel like it, but I doubt you'll have to wait long, kay?

But I have other stories to update. So yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
